seven years
by Gamedude Primo Locho
Summary: Hey ya'll, this is the story of what happened to Zelda in those seven years...
1. A good hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Nintendo does, its all theirs…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
The cold water hit her face, the smell of horse was very strong. Impa held her left arm tight against her. The evil gerudo leader, Gannandorf, followed them. The second the bridge fell down she saw him, the fairy boy, Link. The boy she had met just some days ago, but still trusted so much stood there and saw them escape. She taught fast: If Link had the ocarina of time Gannandorf would not find it, and hopefully Link had the spiritual stones too, and Link would look good for them she taught. She threw the magic ocarina trough the air; it landed in the water.  
  
The last thing Zelda saw was Gannandorf coming out of the castle and started talking with Link. Taught she was so scared she felt a little happy, since now Gannandorf would never get his fingers on the triforce.  
  
She was wrong…  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
The next day Impa woke her up early, "Princess, you will not believe what is happening, Gannandorf somehow got to the sacred realm and obtained the triforce, and now his servants are looking for you everywhere." "What!?! How is that possible? I gave the ocarina to Link, and he had at least one spiritual stone so… my god, do you think Gannandorf killed Link!?!" "No, I don't think so, but you should at least get out of bed, Gannandorfs guards are looking for you!" They ran out of the little house in Kakariko village they had stayed in, Zelda still in her nightdress. Outside was a true mess, many Gerudos was looking inside houses, braking objects, put innocent people in wagons and driving away. Kids cried, fathers shouted mothers screaming and gerudos braking everything around looking for the princess of Hyrule.  
  
Impa and Zelda managed to sneak inside a little house unseen of the guards. Inside there were a lot of clothes. Zelda took of her nightdress and putted on some brown pants, and a yellow shirt, and when she put up her hair and put on a black cap she looked like a boy. She took some of her hair down, in front of her left eye, so now she looked pretty cool. Impa took on a brown very dirty coat over her armor and took a big hat on her head, so now they looked like some poor people.  
  
They sneaked out of the town and headed for Lon Lon ranch. After some days of walking they came to the ranch and walked inside. Inside they met a nice girl named Malon, "Hi." She said with a big smile, "Who are you?" she said with the same welcoming smile. "I am… Talnoora of the sheikah." Impa said trying to look like she was a poor sheikah lady, "And this is my son…" "…Sheik!" Zelda said fast so that Malon wouldn't suspect anything. "Uh… could we meet your parents?" Impa said, "sure. DAD!!!!!" nothing happened, "Sorry he has fallen asleep again, just wait a little moment I'll be back." And then she ran into the house and came out with a fat man with a great mustache. "Hi'e there. Ow' can I elp' ya?" "Well, my son… Sheik want to work at this farm, may I ask you to take him as a apprentice of yours?" "Sure' ow' much' do' e' tae' a monh'?" "Oh… we don't care so much for the money, we will be happy for every rupee we get." Impa said, "Eal!'" the man said, "Yes, deal." Impa said and shacked the mans hand.  
  
So Zelda or "Sheik" bided farewell to his "mom" and started to get to know the life of a farmer.  
  
The first days at the farm was hard, Zelda had never lived without a great and comfy bed, manicure every morning and servants just waiting to take her orders. At the farm was Talon, the man with the mustache, the boss, she had to do what he said and worked most of the day. She had to wake up six a clock to milk the cows and go to bed very early. She had to milk the cows, feed the cuccos, take up the garbage everywhere and take care of the horses. The other worker at the farm, Ingo, was a tall and skinny man with a mustache and an evil look, this man did not like her, she could tell for sure, maybe he was one of Gannandorfs followers, maybe he knew who she was. It was hard to not let anyone see that she was a girl, she had to look her back when she took a swim, when she went to bed and when she was on the toilet.  
  
When the people at the farm, did not work, they often ate together or played with each other or, in Talons case, slept. One day they got news from the castle town, the great Gannandorf, the king of Hyrule was saying, that if the princess, Zelda did not come to his castle the next week he would start to make the people pay. "Thees' pincess' wondah' wherh' ee is." Talon said, during the dinner, "I bet she ran of scared and will never come back. She don't care about the people of Hyrule, she cares about herself." Ingo said "No. I think she hide somewhere smart so Gannandorf couldn't find her, and I think she has a plan to get rid of the evil king." Malon said intriguing,  
  
"Whah' do ya think' Shei'?" Talon asked, "Um… maybe she is just waiting for her chance to attack Gannandorf." She said.  
  
After living a year at the ranch Zelda started to worry, where was Link? But one day Impa, or Talnoora, came to the ranch. "Hi'e. Whatdaya wanh?" "Oh, I want to talk to my boy private for a while, may I do that?" "O' corz!" Talon said.  
  
In the little room Impa sat down on the bed together with Zelda. "Zelda, princess of Hyrule." She said in a very royal manner, "I have been in the castle town and the town of Kakariko, the people are in pain, the land needs to be saved, that's why I am going to tell you another story past down by my people, the sheikah. The sacred realm is actually a mirror that reflects what is in heart, the heart of the person that enters it. If the persons that enters heart is good the realm will be a paradise, but if the persons heart is evil the realm will be full of evil. But there is also one more thing, the golden triangle represent the tree forces that represents the essence of the gods, Power, wisdom and courage. If the person that enters the realms heart is in balance Hyrule will go against a golden age, but if the persons heart is not in balance the triforce will split up in tree pieces, power, wisdom and courage. And only the part that represents the force that is this person closest at heart will remain in the person. The other two parts will go to the persons chosen by destiny. If someone wants the maximum force they should collect the two other parts. The triforce parts will be shown on the back of the owner's hand.  
  
The triforce of power remained in Gannandorf, I don't know who got the triforce of courage, but the one who got the triforce of wisdom is… you, princess of Hyrule." "ME!?!" Zelda did not know what to say, she actually held a part of the sacred triangle, it was incredible. She looked on the back of her hand, suddenly a picture of the triforce appeared, one of the triangles was shining brighter than the other two. "That's the triforce of wisdom." Impa said and pointed on the bright-shining triangle, "You know what this mean, princess?" Impa said, "No, not exactly." Zelda said, "It means that you by any cost most keep your identity secret, if Gannandorf finds out that you are hiding here his going to kill you just to get the triforce of wisdom."  
  
After that Zelda and Impa talked a bit about what was smartest to do for the future, and they found out that it was smartest for Zelda to stay on the ranch while Impa started to make an army of people brave enough to stand against Gannandorf.  
  
The next day Malon walked over to her, while they were feeding the cows, "Eh… Sheik? Can I speak with you for a minute?" "Sure…" Zelda said, "Sheik, don't take me rude but… but I heard you and your mom talk yesterday, and I just couldn't stop listening so…" Zelda was shocked, Malon knew who she was, "It's fine, just don't tell anybody, okay?" "Okay." Malon said and smiled. After that life was much easier for Zelda, now she could talk to someone about how she felt and everything, and Malon, talked to her and they where good friends. Zelda got to know that Link had been on the ranch only days after Gannandorf attacked the castle. He had learned Malon's favorite song of her and played it on a beautiful, blue ocarina. Zelda told Malon that this of course had to be the ocarina of time that she had given him.  
  
The winter came and ended, now it was two years since Link had disappeared, the land of Hyrule was changed a lot. People started to leave the castle town, because it was unsafe to live there, Gannandorf let horrible monsters live in the land, so nobody dared to go outside in the night. The number of poes did also change horribly much, poes is the souls of spirits that don't get to rest after their death, they fly around the land and does horrible things, they hate everything. 


	2. The visit and the runaway

Disclaimer: If Me owned Zelda there would be no use of typing this.  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Another year went on and they often got tidings from the castle town about all the terrible things Gannandorf did. After what they understood most of the townsfolk had left the castle town and was now living in Kakariko.  
  
But suddenly one day something terrible happened; Gannandorf himself and ten of his gerudo bodyguards came to the ranch one day.  
  
"I have been riding for days and my soldiers are thirst and tired, I will sleep at this ranch tonight and eat the dinner this citizens has cooked and so will my soldiers."  
  
So when the evening came Talon, Ingo, Malon and Zelda served Gannandorf and his bodyguards the best pork in the stable, or at least so they said. ("If'a we had'a served 'im our best 'ork 'ee 'wood nott hav'a no christemass'a dinna'" Talon had said while he hid their best pork.)  
  
"Well." Gannandorf said after he had eaten four portions of pork, "The pork tasted well and the serving was good enough, but one thing I do not understand: why are you, Talon head of the ranch while Ingo here has the best leader potential?" "wah'?!" Talon asked and looked like a living question, "well, Ingo slaughted the pork, Ingo made the dinner, Ingo fried the pork and Ingo showed me where to sit, and he served me the dinner." "That is not right, Malon helped a lot!!" Zelda said, "silence!!" Gannandorf said, and his mild face turned red and angry, "but you are right, of course. You two did well to, so you can stay at the ranch… as mr. Ingo's helpers." His face turned back to the mild tone, "But you, Talon, did not do anything, so I will give your ranch to mr. Ingo here." "Ye', 'ir…" Talon said and left the room.  
  
After that life changed totally, Talon moved to Kakariko and sent letters to Malon once a month, but she never got to know, 'cause Ingo got the mail and burned it without Malon or Zelda getting to know anything about it.  
  
Now as Ingo was head of the ranch they had to do much more, get less food and wake up earlier in the morning.  
  
One day Zelda and Malon was milking the cows Malon accidentally hit ten bottles so all the milk spilled out, at one second Ingo was there, "So…" he said and dragged Malon up from her chair, "this is not good…" "but…" Malon said, "no buts!" Ingo shouted "but…" Ingo hit Malon on the cheek, "OUCH!!" Malon said and fell on the ground with a "Dump". "Malon!!" Zelda screamed and ran over to her, her cheek was glowing red.  
  
"Now, clean up this mess…" Ingo said and went out of the room.  
  
Malon was crying and Zelda tried to console her.  
  
The following year was the toughest Zelda had ever experienced since she came to the ranch, and that Ingo fancied hitting Malon didn't make it easier, sometimes he hit Zelda to, but not as often as Malon. Maybe he felt that he then took revenge over all those years of Talon as his boss. One night Zelda and Malon was sleeping tight, Zelda was as usual wearing her boy-clouts even while sleeping, in case Ingo suddenly should appear, and this night he did. Suddenly the door opened and Ingo came tottering in, both girls screamed and sat up as Ingo went over to Malon's bed. "Malon…" he said in a tipsy voice, "come here…" Malon got out of bed, only wearing her nightdress. "Malon…" Ingo said again, "I'm sorry (hick) that I beat you…" "Thank you…" Malon said in a scared voice. "Malon… (hick) I love you…" Ingo said, still in his tipsy voice, "What!?" Malon asked as she took a step away, "Malon… I love you!!" Ingo shouted tipsy. Suddenly he took around her and held her over the table with one hand on her breast, "Stop!!" Malon shouted, but Ingo didn't care, "Shut up!!" he said "or I'll beat you to dead!!" now he took up her night dress so she was lying with her abdomen naked, "STOP!!" Malon shouted as her tears pimpled out, "Stop…" now she was crying of all her heart¨, "She said stop!!" Zelda shouted and stood up, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "SHUT UP!" Ingo said and hit her so hard she fell on the floor. Now Ingo took down his pants and… Zelda saw another way, this was horrible, and poor Malon couldn't do anything while a man in the age of 50 raped her. This was one of the most unfair things she had ever seen, now she got mad, she stood up and shouted "get off that girl you sick old bastard!!" Ingo looked at her and Malon kept screaming, "what did you call me?" he said, "I called you a sick old bastard!!" Zelda shouted again right in Ingo's face, now Ingo hit her so hard she started to bleed, "Get out of here!!!" he shouted and hit her again, now he got off Malon and took a broken bottle and tried to hit her with it, luckily he was so drunk he didn't manage to hit her, she ran out of the room, ran down the stairs and opened the door while running for all of her life, she ran out of the ranch and out on Hyrule field.  
  
Now that she was in the field she said to her self, "you weak coward, your best friend got raped and you just ran off to save yourself." But then she found out that she had no weapon and the field was full of dangers. She couldn't go back to the ranch and the closest town, the castle town, was an even more dangerous place, the only safe place she knew was Kakariko village, and that was lying miles away. She started to walk, but after only four hours she was starving, worn out and sleepy, suddenly two stallchildren popped out from nowhere and started walking slowly against her. Zelda turned around and started running, but soon two stallchildren popped out in front of her, she turned left, but also there two stallchildren appeared, her last chance was to turn around and run towards the castle town, but to late also there two stallchildren popped out, she was surrounded. Zelda fainted on the ground and the stallchildren started to walk closer and closer, suddenly Zelda heard a great noise, and she heard the stallchildren run away and she felt like she got carried away of something with big claws. She could feel the wind hit her face and the smell of bird right before everything got all black. 


	3. The travel north

Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three  
  
Zelda opened her eyes, everything was covered in a thick mist, she blinked she saw a green figure standing over her, she blinked again, the green figure was a girl, wearing the same kind of clothes that Link wore. She had beautiful blue eyes, thick green hair and looked like she was about ten years old. "You are getting better" the girl said in a calm voice, "Who are you?" Zelda asked, now she saw she was inside a small tree-hut with only a curtain as a door, she was lying in a little bed. Over the bed was a little window, on there was a little table standing on the left side of the bed and on that table there was a hamper full of fruit. "I am Saria, the kokiri." The girl said and lay a wet towel on her forehead, "Kokiri?" Zelda said, "Then you now Link, don't you?" she said, "Yes, I knew Link…" Saria said, "have you seen him the last time?" Zelda asked hopefully, "pitifully, but no." Saria said, she seemed sad, "he disappeard about three years ago, we kokiri can not leave the forest, if we do we will die…" Zelda was shocked, did this girl try to say Link was dead? "but… I met him outside of this forest, and he was still alive at that point… "I know, for I know something the others don't know: Link is not a kokiri, he is a hylian, therefor he can walk around outside of the forest." Phew, that was good, but still she didn't know where Link was, maybe he got killed by Gannandorf or worse tortured in a dark dungeon?  
  
Zelda lived the next days in the forest to revive her health, but one day she felt strong enough and said to Saria: "Can I leave the forest now? I need to visit someone I know." "Ok…" Saria said, my good friend Kaepora Gaebora will lead you to wherever you will." "Then I wish to go to Kakariko town." Suddenly a great owl flew down from a great tree; it was so big Zelda could sit on it with good place. "Step on, my princess." The owl said with a deep male voice, Zelda climbed up and sat up, but right before take- off Saria came running with something golden and said "this is for you, remember me every time you play it, and if you ever meet Link… say hi to him from me." Ok!" Zelda shouted, for she was already high in the air.  
  
Zelda saw the land under her, forest, lakes and towns and after a few hours the owl landed on a roof in the town of Kakariko, she stepped of and looked around, Impa had told about this little town, but it was much cuter than she had taught. The owl flew away and left her alone on the roof, she jumped down, after living three years on a ranch she had learned to jump from high places. She looked at the golden object Saria had given her; it was a golden harp.  
  
Zelda looked around, where would Impa hide an army of sheikah warriors? Then she remembered Impa telling about a place called the shadow temple, that seemed like a good place to hide many people. But she also remembered that Impa told her that the only way to get to the temple was to play a song called the "Nocturne of shadows" a mystical song only known by the sheikah. Zelda did not know this song, so how was she suppose to find the temple? But then she remembered Impa singing a song long time ago. She tried to play it on the harp and after a few tries she managed to play the song and in that second she was warped from the place she stood to the entrance of a great building in the Kakariko graveyard, she went inside. Inside there were many fired torches and a great door in the other side of the room, in front of that door stood two sheikah guards. Zelda was glad she had found the right place, but the guards had seen her and one of them shouted: "hey you boy, come here!" she went over to them, "what do you want, boy?"  
  
"I want to speak to Impa, I guess you know her?" "To meat the great Impa you most…" the guard did not manage to finish his sentence, for when Zelda turned around he saw her golden harp, "that… that is…" he managed to whisper, "…that is the old Harp of harmony, an old sheikah treasure who has been lost for over 500 years." Zelda looked at her harp and now she saw an old writing she had not seen before, but it was in an old language so she could not read it. "It says: The one who bears the Harp of harmony will be granted the gift of understanding." The guard said, "but this is of course not enough to let you meet the great Impa, you need to pass a test to see her, please come with me…" She followed the guard trough the door and into a long, dark passage till they came to a hole in the ground, the guard said: "Cèmen, Dinsatle, Allronco, Wiadn." and out of nowhere came a golden bridge and they went over. In the next room there was a great statue of a bird and many skulls on pikes surrounding it. "Turn its beak at the Skull of truth." The guard said, "if not you cannot meet the great Impa." Zelda did not know what to do, how should she know what was the right skull? She used all her mind to focus on the right skull, and then suddenly she saw that only one of the skulls was really there, the other ones was just imagines. She went over to the statue and pushed it so its beak turned towards the real skull, "that is correct!! You must have the eye of truth, the sheikah gift." (Zelda had this ability because her grandfather on the mother's side had been a sheikah, though she didn't know.) "You know where we hide, you know the Nocturne of shadows, you have the Harp of harmony and the eye of truth, you must be a special little boy." Zelda was leaded to a door and the guard knocked on the door. "Come in!" a women voice said and they walked into a great chamber full of different items hanging on the wall, on the other side of the camber stood a desk, behind that desk sat Impa polishing a golden flute. "Hello, Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Impa said with a calm voice, "It has been a long time." The guard who heard this fell on his knees, hiding his face, "is this the princess of Hyrule? Why have no one told me? I have nearly killed the princess of Hyrule." The guard broke into tears. "Don't cry, Remblapel of Tenkarion, if I had wanted you to know of her arrival I would have informed you. Now leave us alone, we have many things to talk about." Impa said and the guard left the room. The second the guard was gone both of them grinned and ran to each other and hugged each other, "Impa…" Zelda said trough her tears, "Impa…" and Impa said as she had used to say when Zelda were little and afraid of the dark: "don't worry, my princess, I'm here, don't worry…" They stood like that for a long time, just hugging each other. But after standing there for many minutes Zelda said "but how did you know…?" "Little is it that I don't know, Zelda, my dear…"  
  
After some days in the temple Zelda knew all the passages and secret routs, but she had also learned about how the sheikah had been preparing for battling Gannandorf and once even made war upon him, but they had suffered a great loss and lost many good warriors. Zelda showed to be very talented with weapons, since she from her early ages had tried to use the castle guards swords, and she were quick and also showed talents in war strategy. 6 months after being at the temple Zelda got to know that a new army of sheikah had gathered and that they again was going to try to defeat Gannandorf, when Zelda heard she went straight to Impa and said: "I want to go to!!" "No, it's to dangeros, I can not let you go!" Impa said "but I want to!!" Zelda shouted, "Do you want to die in a war without even meat Link again!?" Impa said furious, Zelda paused, no, she did not want to die, and she wanted to see Link again, but… "Impa! As a member as the loyal family I command you, my royal servant, to let me go!" Impa paused, and then… she smiled, "Well, princess, you are a clever one, I think: maybe you are supposed to go out in this war and experience the true power of Gannandorf…"  
  
The next few days Zelda and all the other sheikah warriors prepared for fight, one day they marched out of Kakariko village and down the mountains, Zelda was on fourth line and saw good what was happening. "I can not believe it," Zelda thought, "I am going to fight against Gannandorfs evil soldiers in a real war." War was something Zelda had only heard in stories and had never imagined she was ever going to experience one. 


	4. The Battle and the beasts

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything related to it, it's all Nintendo's…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four.  
  
  
  
The army of sheikahs was now marching over the Hyrule field, Zelda was so eager, how could they stand just marching against death and destruction with even looking a bit scared? She had got a sheikah armor in blue and white with the all-knowing eye on the chest, her hair were hung down in front of her left eye, so she looked like Sheik again. But now she had also taken a towel and wrapped it tight around her chest under the armor, so now she looked like a fifteen-year-old boy.  
  
The skies were getting dark and the wind was blowing harder and harder. At the end of the fifth day of marching they approached the destination, The castle town.  
  
They went trought he castle town and came to the castle, Zelda could not believe this was the same castle she had lived in for so many years.  
  
The sheikah warriors stood outside and started shooting arrows at the castle, the arrows got replied by arrows from inside the castle, many good warriors got shot. Suddenly the bridge fell down and a steam of hylians, gorons, gerudoes and Zoras wearing armor and holding weapons came out of it, this was all the folk who had joined Gannandorf, the most of them were gerudoes, but there were many of the other races to. It turned into a big mess, a terrible fight for life, Zelda cut down many soldiers with her sword and shot some with her bow, it was terrible, she had to either kill or die. "Zelda, you bloody fool!" Zelda taught to her self, "You should absolutely be in the warm didn't you?" Suddenly Remblapel, one of her best friends among the warriors fell to his knees with four arrows trough his head, blood steamed everywhere. Zelda turned mad, she hadn't been this mad since Malons rape, she took up her bow, screamed and shot everyone of the four gerudo archers in the head, she turned around and cut of the head of a man trying to attack her. Now she ran over to the castle and shouted: "Why are you doing this, Oh Gannandorf, are you afraid to come yourself!?!" When the sheikah heard this new hope started burning inside them, this little boy were at the age of fourteen\fifteen, and he stood there shouting to the king of evil, if this young boy was brave enough so was they going to be. Suddenly Impa ran over to Zelda and pushed her back, she had almost been hit by a ray of evil magic. Suddenly two small figures came flying over the sky and an evil giggle was heard.  
  
Down from the sky shot two small witches on brooms and they opened the ground and up came…  
  
  
  
… an iron knuckle! But this were no ordinary iron knuckle, Zelda could feel it, it ran right into the mass of sheikahs and swung it's axe into it so about ten warriors got swung away and killed. Darkness came over the warriors, including Zelda, there were no way they could kill this beast, many fled in fear, but Zelda stood up and said: "We are many trained warriors, this is one armored warrior, we can beat it!" And the men shouted and stood up against it, agai it seemed like they were going to take the victory and the iron knuckle escaped in fear, but then the voice of Gannandorf himself were heard and he said: "You have shown great skills and especially this young man, Sheik, but let me remind you that I have beat you ones before and I will beat you again!" And suddenly a beam of red and blue shot out of the temple and right into Impa and took her with it up the mountains and disappeared. Now they had lost their leader, the sheikah again turned afraid and were aving great losses when Zelda shouted: "Still you have only shoved us the power of your minions, you have still not come out to face us yourself!!" That were the words she never should have said, suddenly a beam of purple light shot down to the lava. It were silence for about two seconds when suddenly a gigantic creature raised out of the water, it looked as a big, black horned swine-looking creature. This was a creature from the early morning, from the old times when it wandered around on earth, some call it Lucifer, some Baal and some Balrog, but on the hyrulian thong this were a Gannon. The terrifying creature lifted its two golden blades and killed all the warriors in the area and suddenly it spoke, "You, Sheik of the sheikah have insulted me enough, you shall never rest in my kingdom, and I will kill you one day, you can not escape the king of evil!!" On that part Zelda turned around and shouted: "Retreat!!!!!!" They were now only about fifty warriors who ran away, Gannandorf had also won this battle…  
  
After that day Zelda lived in danger, Gannandorf had put a price of gold on her head, she had thought this cover was going to save her from being hunted by the king, but now she could not stay to long at one place. Months after she disappeared Impa suddenly came up from the well in Kakariko, there she had been fighting the soul of the all-knowing, a demon called The Bongo-Bongo. In Zelda's last hour before leaving Kakariko Impa learned her one of the sheikah's most hidden abilities, the deku-nut-warping.  
  
Now Zelda were on a never-ending flight from the king, she never stayed to long on one place, she always wore the sheikah armor she had been fighting in and by using the magical harp she soon understood she could create own magical songs for different things. She created one that made her invisible, one that made her hair look more stiff and one to make her appear at the shadow temple. After living for a while in the wild Zelda learned to live the hard way, she could jump from thirty feet and right into the water with ease, she could walk for days without food and soon learned which plants were eatable and who that were poisonous. The first place Zelda tried to hide were the Kokiri forest, but Gannandorf had already burned down many trees and put many of his guards in the forest, so all of the kokiri were hiding. After hiding some days in one of the kokiri houses with Saria, Saria started to worry about something, when Zelda asked her she said that she could hear a low whispering calling their names. So one day they went over to the sacred forest realm, were the temple lay, Saria bend down and asked the spirits what was going on, the answer came from a old, bold and slow voice, "Saria… and princess of faith… Thou must separate… my time here… it is not long… Saria, enter the temple… And thou princess… thou must head for the temple of time… but first thou must create a song… a song that can warp thou back to the exact point… for later use…"  
  
And then it spoke no more, so they composed a melody together, a melody that reminded them of the one the birds sing in the spring. And after that Zelda and Saria parted ways and Saria went in to the forest temple. Zelda took up a deku-nut and said in her mind "Lurac-demus, Lemos Prefiuc! Temple of time!" and threw the deku nut, she appeared in the temple of time everything were silent. Now the door of time was open, but the pedestal of time was empty, Zelda knew that the master sword once had stood there, so had Impa said. Suddenly she heard a voice, "Play the song of time, play the song of time…" it whispered, so she took up the harp and played the song of time, suddenly she warped from the room behind the door and into a garden, a dark and gloomy garden. There were poes everywhere and stallfos and stallchildren were walking around, but in the middle of the garden stood a big temple, looking just like the temple of time, she went inside. She went trough a room and into another one, the next room were terribly big and bright and in the middle were a big pedestal that seemed to once have hole something triangle-shaped. On the pedestal it stood with an old writing "I hold the essence of power, courage and wisdom." On the left of it stood a great door, Zelda went in and found her self in a big blue chambre, on a platform with different marks on the floor, then she heard a snore, and then she saw… lying there in the middle of the platform was Link, looking like he were fifteen years old, with both hands clutching hard to the master sword, he slept. "He have slept for a while…" she turned around and saw a old man in a yellow cloak, "Who-who are…?" She said, "I am Rauru, sage of light and guardian of the temple of time, you are now in the chambre of the sages, a room in the temple of light, who lies in the sacred realm. As you can see it turned into a evil realm when Gannandorf entered and stole the triforce." "But-but Link…" "When the chosen Hero of time drew The master sword he were not old enough, so the sword put him into a sleep who's going to take seven years." 


	5. Finding the chosen ones.

Disclaimer: Yes, Me own Zelda, of course Me do…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter five  
  
  
  
And then Rauru told Zelda everything that had happened to Link after he drew the master sword and that he held the triforce of courage. "But luckily," Rauru said "Gannandorf cannot come into the chamber of sages because of the evilness in his heart, something that have hold Link here safe for about five years."  
  
For hours Zelda sat there and listened to Rauru speaking about the sages, the awaking, Links job and everything. When Zelda left Rauru told her to seek the other sages, he had said "One is of the forest, one of the fire, one dwell in the water, one belong to the shadow and one is master of the spirits."  
  
Zelda had already understood that the forest sage had to be Saria, she knew no other forest being so wise as her so she went out of the temple, but to her great surprise there was snowing, she had went into the realm at the mid-summer and now it was mid-winter, she had been there for six months!  
  
Well, she played the song she and Saria had created a half year earlier and appeared at the forest temple, but to her surprise the stairs was blown away and it was now impossible to enter it.  
  
Now Zelda went to Kakariko village, went up the mountains and came to the goron city, but as she approached the entrace to the city she heard a dark and boomy voice, "Pick a boo, I found you!!!" and suddenly fire steamed out of the mountains as a scream of pain was heard and a huge snake-look-a-like dragon flew out of the mountain, Zelda could see the madness in it's eye's and ran for it, Gannandorf had seen her and she could not go to the mountains for a while, she threw a deku-nut and disappeared ("Death mountain crater") She appeared in the crater, and could see the temple, she quickly created a song that would make her able to come back later, she threw a new deku-nut and disappeared.  
  
She appeared at the Zora river, she quickly ran to the waterfall played the royal song and entered the hole, but as she feared the Zoras domain was now turned into a ice-rink. The whole plays was frozen down and she found no living zora, but what she found in the royal chamber was the zora king frozen down in red ice, an ice impossible to break and impossible to melt, but she found no zora princess. She had known the arrogant zora princess, Ruto when she was younger and something told her she had ordered her servants to take her away, or die trying. She only knew one safe place somebody could have got to on small time, the cavern in the Zoras fountain, when she came to the fountain she saw the most terrible thing that could happen to the Zoras, their guardian god, Lord Jabu-Jabu was gone.  
  
Zelda swam trough the water and entered the cavern, it was now full of ice, she had walked for a long time when she found the princess lying on the floor half-dead of hunger. Zelda lifted her up and took her out of the cave, being so skinny the zora princess was very heavy, Zelda gave her water and some bread, then she left the cavern and swam over the water holding the half-dead zora over her shoulder, she took her to Lake Hylia and waited to she woke up, "Wha-?" The zora awoke with a shook and sat up, "Where- where am I?" "You are at Lake Hylia." Zelda told her, trying to sound like a boy, "Oh, huh, who are you?" "I am Sheik of the sheikah, I found you in the cavern in Zoras fountain." "Oh well, that was about time, how come no one has saved me before, and where is my servants!?" "They have all died or froze inside the Zoras domain…" "How egoistic!!" "No, they had no choice, it was all Gannandorf's fault." "Well, what am I gonna do?" "You must enter the water temple and wait there until it's you're time, it's the only safe place you can enter…" "Well, then I will do so." "NO! Wait, you are not strong enough yet!" but the zora just laughed and said "Huh, of course I'm strong enough, I can do everything if I want…" she started swimming… and sank after eight feet.  
  
Zelda threw herself on the water, dived, picked up the zora princess and took her up to dry land. "As I said, you are not strong enough…" "Nonsense! I can, but I don't want to, I think you should get me over…" Zelda rolled her eyes, she had to do this, "Okay…" "Good." She swam the princess over the water and took her to the water temple, "Okay, this is where you will be living in the future, you can leave it anytime for walks and getting food, but you must always come back." "Who gave you the right to boss me around!?" the fish-face was going Zelda on the nerve, "Let's say it this way: if you don't do as I say I will, knock you down and beat you so hard you will break al the legs you have in you're body, if you have some of course, fish-face! You get me? Good." She left in anger, swam to the dry land, made a song that would make her appear on the island if she played it and threw a deku-nut (Kakariko!) She was now in the village, but she could not think of whom might be a sage, she went to ask Impa, but the guards did not let her in, "The king is angry, if he finds you here we will all be doomed!" Her last place to go was the desert colossus, the gerudoes place of worship, finally at her goal she created a song that would make her appear at that place if she played it, (she knew there was no reason to look after the spirit sage, if the gerudoes saw a hylian male they would probably execute her at the place she stood.  
  
Her work was done, the princess could not do anything more, the next year was only a battle for life on a never-ending chase by Gannandorf. Zelda had almost given up hope when one day…  
  
  
  
  
  
…The hero of time awoke from the sacred realm, ready to save the world.  
  
  
  
Well, that was the last chapter, it was a good time, Me hope you liked the story as good as Me. Live good, keep God, stay out of drugs.  
  
Peace,  
  
You're sincerely  
  
Gamedude. 


End file.
